The present invention relates to a technology of displaying guidance for a key operation etc on a standby-screen of an information processing terminal.
The category of the information processing terminals according to the present invention includes a cellular phone, a PHS (Personal Handy phone System), a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a PC (Personal computer) and so on.
Up-to-date various kinds of devices such as the cellular phone or the PDA are utilized as the information processing terminal.
The information processing terminals implement a multiplicity of functions such as management of schedule, access the Web, and a communication (a call). Utilization of these functions involves selecting and executing a target function by manipulating an operation key.
For example, in a cellular phone, a dialing function of a telephone number, a function of delivering and receiving an e-mail and a function of hearing an answering recording are executed by pressing keys assigned these functions and selecting a selection menu displayed as an option of each function by use of a menu key.
The cellular phone or the PDA is limited in terms of the number of implementations of keys assigned the respective functions and the menu key in order to design the cellular phone in a portable size.
Therefore, a contrivance is that a larger number of keys are laid out by downsizing each key to the greatest possible degree, and a plurality of functions are assigned to one single key.
Particularly as the cellular phone has come to have highly sophisticated functions over the recent years, this tendency becomes more conspicuous.
If the multiplicity of small keys are laid out as described above, however, an area for displaying each key function naturally narrows, with the result that a user might feel it difficult to recognize which function each key corresponds to. Especially in this case, fresh users and aged users are hard to manipulate the keys, and this is not preferable in terms of promoting the universal design.
Further, if the plurality of functions are assigned to one single key, the user needs an operation for selecting which function among the plurality of function after pressing this key, and therefor a problem is that the operation becomes complicated enough not to recognize.
For example, on a general type of cellular phone, when receiving the e-mail during a standby status, a piece of guidance [a mail is received] is displayed on a standby-screen.
This guidance enables the user to know that the mail has been received. There arises, however, a problem that the way of indicating which operation the user performs next for reading this mail can not be known from such a display.